2013/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 02' - Last chance to get Trinket Heart! *'January 03' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime: Winter 2013! *'January 03' - A Friendly Request to White-List Ads on Gaia! :) *'January 03' - Cash Shop Update: Celestial Origins Bundle! *'January 04' - Last chance to get Super Prize 2012! *'January 04' - EI Report: Stinger! *'January 07' - Heralds of Chaos: now open to all Gaians! *'January 08' - Seals on January's Advance Chance seem weaker... *'January 09' - Visit with guests from another time at the Impractical Gala! *'January 11' - EI Report: Stinger! *'January 15' - January's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'January 17' - Cash Shop Update: Rapid EI Bundle #6! *'January 18' - EI Report: Stinger! *'January 22' - Gold Shops: New high-end styles, tropical garments and more! *'January 23' - Monthly Update: January 2013 *'January 24' - Cash Shop Update: Elemental Raver Bundle! *'January 25' - EI Report: Finale of Stinger! *'January 28' - Get a head start on February's CI with Advance Chance! *'January 29' - New REI: Song of Amour! February *'February 01' - EI Report: Song of Amour! *'February 04' - Last chance to grab Impractical Gala! *'February 05' - Cash Shop Update: Lunar Snake Bundle! *'February 08' - EI Report: Song of Amour! *'February 09' - For the Love of Gaia - 10th Anniversary & Valentine's Bash! *'February 11' - February's Advance Chance seems... different... *'February 12' - Do some Gaia character shipping with Ships Happen! *'February 15' - February's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'February 15' - EI Report: Song of Amour! *'February 16' - Join us on Monday for our actual 10th Gaiaversary! *'February 18' - Cash Shop Update: Gaia Anniversary Flashback! *'February 18' - Gaia's 10th Anniversary Extravaganza Has Begun! *'February 22' - EI Report: Song of Amour and Paramour's Break! *'February 22' - RumbleKitten: available now in the App Store! *'February 25' - Virtual Piggy - spend at least $25 to earn a free *super-rare* item *'February 25' - CrosStitch: "Sweets" Contest Winners & New Contest! *'February 25' - Cash Shop Cleanup! Get these items before they're gone! *'February 26' - Get a head start on March's CI with Advance Chance! *'February 28' - Monthly Update: February 2013 March *'March 01' - Redeem a Zeevex Card for an exclusive item! *'March 01' - EI Report: Paramour's Break and Song of Amour! *'March 04' - Last chance to grab Ships Happen! *'March 06' - Puella Magi Madoka Magica has come to Gaia! *'March 08' - RumbleKitten: New Version Release! *meow, ffft, hiss* *'March 08' - Like Heralds of Chaos on Facebook and receive a free item! *'March 08' - Countdown to Easter! *'March 08' - EI Report: Paramour's Break! *'March 11' - The seal is weakening on the March Advance Chance! *'March 12' - Solve a murder mystery aboard the Final Line! *'March 15' - The March Monthly Collectibles are here! *'March 15' - EI Report: Bunnihilation and the finale of Paramour's Break! *'March 19' - A special treat for those who white-listed ads on Gaia! <3 *'March 19' - New REI: Parcel Post *'March 20' - Easter 2013: A Bunny's Lament *'March 21' - Cash Shop Update: Bows and Bolts Bundle! *'March 22' - Monthly Update: March 2013 *'March 22' - Gold Shop Update: Regency and Faerie! *'March 22' - EI Report: Parcel Post! *'March 25' - Convention Tour: Sakura Con 2013! *'March 25' - Get a head start on April's CI with Advance Chance! *'March 26' - Convention Tour: Wonder Con 2013! *'March 27' - Free Waffles item with RumbleKitten and Gaia on the Go! *'March 28' - Cash Shop Update: Recolor Bundle #1! *'March 29' - EI Report: Parcel Post! April *'April 02' - New in the Crystal Box: Winston the Wiener Dog! *'April 03' - Final Line is departing soon! *'April 05' - EI Report: Cafe Miam and Parcel Post! *'April 08' - Get a new bonus item with Gaia Cash Offers! *'April 09' - The seal is weakening on April's Advance Chance! *'April 10' - Test your gourmet prowess in the Culinary Coliseum! *'April 12' - EI Report: Cafe Miam & Parcel Post *'April 15' - The April Monthly Collectibles are here! *'April 18' - Items from the iconic anime Black Butler have come to Gaia! *'April 19' - EI Report: Cafe Miam! *'April 23' - New REI: Dark Heart! *'April 24' - CrosStitch winners & the new "Original Characters" contest! *'April 26' - Get a head start on May's CI with Advance Chance! *'April 26' - EI Report: CCafe Miam and Dark Heart *'April 30' - Monthly Update: April 2013 May *'May 01' - Housing is now available in Towns 2! *'May 02' - Cash Shop Upate: Swords of Justice *'May 03' - Dragons Be Here continues. *'May 03' - EI Report: Dark Heart *'May 03' - Culinary Coliseum will be leaving soon! *'May 03' - Check out this month's Virtual Piggy bonus item! *'May 07' - The seal is weakening on May's Advance Chance! *'May 08' - Set sail for adventure on the Seven Seas! *'May 10' - EI Report: Dark Heart *'May 14' - Convention Tour: Anime Central 2013! *'May 15' - May's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'May 17' - EI Report: Dark Heart & Art of Espionage *'May 21' - Salon Durem Update: Hairstyles, Eyes & Beards! *'May 22' - Convention Tour: Fanime 2013! *'May 22' - New EI: Emerald Dream *'May 24' - EI Report: Art of Espionage & Emerald Dream *'May 25' - Watch the Fanime Webcast Today! *'May 28' - Convention Tour: A Kon 2013! *'May 28' - Get a head start on June's CI with Advance Chance! *'May 29' - Check out the new Monster Galaxy Manga! *'May 30' - Cash Shop Update: Little Wings Bundle *'May 31' - EI Report: The Art of Espionage *'May 31' - Coming Soon: The Spectacular Summer Sale! June *'June 04' - New REI: Ruined Souls *'June 05' - Monthly Update: May 2013 *'June 07' - Seven Seas will leave the Cash Shop soon! *'June 07' - EI Report: Art of Espionage, Ruined Souls & Bunnihilation *'June 11' - The seal is weakening on June's Advance Chance! *'June 12' - Score some rare loot at the Game On convention! *'June 14' - EI Report: Art of Espionage, Ruined Souls & Emerald Dream *'June 15' - June's Monthly Collectibles have arrived! *'June 17' - New Feature: Promote My Post *'June 19' - Gaia's Summer Event: What the Fluff? *'June 20' - Cash Shop Update: Wild Exploration Bundle *'June 21' - EI Report: Ruined Souls *'June 24' - The Spectacular Summer Sale: Check Out the Schedule! *'June 25' - Get a head start on July's CI with Advance Chance! *'June 26' - CrosStitch winners & the new Halloween contest! *'June 27' - Spectacular Summer Sale Is Almost Here! *'June 28' - EI Report: Ruined Souls *'June 29' - Spectacular Summer Sale Update! Category:Years/Split